The Exiles
by insaneinsane
Summary: A group of rebels set to remove the Duke that's been terrorizing the people of Toulouse, France. While they do so, the leader of this young group faces a grave problem: falling for the fiance of Pierre, the Duke's son.(sorato)
1. The Exiles

The Exiles

Sweat covered my whole face as I sat down slowly on my straw-made bed. Taking long deep breaths, I calmed myself down. Damn that dream. Every night, it's the same dream that haunted me. I ran my fingers on my aching forehead and cussed. That dream… ever since I was just a kid, I keep having it. Fire, blood, screams… it all comprises my nightmare. And the taunting words of an unknown man always ended it but I never understood what he was saying anyway.

I sighed and wiped the perspiration off my face. I got out of my bed and sauntered towards the window. The moon shone brightly outside, causing the tall tress of the forest to cast eerie shadows inside my room. I can't sleep now, not after I just had my nightmare. The nightmare… God! I want to forget it… I want it to make it go away. 

I rested my elbows on the sill and buried my fingers in my hair. There was this woman, in my dreams… she was always the start of my dream. I opened my eyes and visualized her. In my dream, her face was dim but what I would always see is her smile. Then after that, the nightmare begins…

I groaned and stepped away from the window. I leisurely made my way outside and gazed at the four small huts. I hid my hands in my pockets and sighed. I can't believe this. The known group that rebels the Duke is now dead.

I stopped thinking when I heard the sound of a lyre echoing in the darkness. I smiled a little and followed the sound.

"Yamato? Cannot sleep my lad?" 

I turned my face to the right and smiled. Underneath the tree sits an old woman, known as Gica. She's probably around seventy years old, but she's still alive. Her sober brown eyes show serenity, calmness. I admire her strength and wisdom in everything.

"Gica." I strode towards her.

Gica laughed and stopped playing her lyre. "Come here my boy. It's those dreams again, am I right?" she asked, tapping the ground beside her. I sat down beside her and nodded my head in reply.

"I don't get it…" I started, "I just don't get the meaning of it."

"The same dream? Nothing added?"

I shook my head. "It's all the same. The mysterious girl whispering something at me, then I heard yells and pleas for mercy, blood surrounded me. Then this man approaches me and says something I don't understand. It's getting realistic."

Gica placed her lyre on the ground. "What do you know," she said in a strange accent, "maybe it's meaning is either good or bad. Fate holds the answer."

We sat there in silence. I listened to the howling of the coyote and the music made by the wind. My mind went blank. Point blank. I don't know what to think about anymore.

"Yamato, you're troubled. I can feel it."

I clenched my fist, but I didn't look at Gica. She knows me, in and out. It's no use trying to hide anything from her. She knows what I feel. "I want to make revenge, Gica," I breathed out, "After nine years, I still can't forget the massacre of our family… The duke is heartless…"

Gica got her lyre again and played another heavenly tune. I calmed down upon hearing it. "You know what I always say, whatever you do…whatever choices you make, it's either good or bad or both." She said. "You make the choices, not other people. You know what can cause good and what can cause bad."

She stopped playing and stood up without any help from me. "Ayayyay… it's been so long since you came here." Gica said, patting my head like that of a child. She turned her head to me again. "Use your heart and your mind." She said lastly then walked back to her cottage.

I stayed put in my place and pondered on what Gica said. Good or bad? Would rebelling the Duke cause good in our band? Why do I want to revenge the Duke anyway?

It's been nine years since my father died. He was the leader of our pack. My parents met here in Toulouse, located at the southern part of France. Our group, the Exiles, wasn't formed then yet. My mother works in a bar as a decent waitress. My father saved her from a gang who wants to take advantage of her. She bore me and my brother Takeru. 

Then, the king died mysteriously. Since he doesn't have a wife or any successors, the Duke placed himself on the throne. Since then, everything was in chaos. 

The Duke ordered that every day, everyone should pay the imposed tax. Those who can't pay within two hours will be exiled. Unfortunately, there were many families who couldn't pay the high tax, and my family was included there. The tax wasn't for the people of Toulouse, they were food for the Duke. The money went straight to his pockets, at least that was what my father said. Everyday, my father saw how the low class people suffered from hunger. When he can't take the sight no more, my father approached the Duke about it. He said that the tax is too high and it's against the people's rights. The Duke didn't like what my father was saying and ordered that we should never step on the grounds of Toulouse or we would be executed. Because of these, the Exiles were born.

My father trained the men, the women sew clothes and make tasty bread to be sold in the cities. We stayed hidden, until when I reached ten, the Exiles decided to put the Duke out of the throne.

The Duke wasn't surprised at all with what we, the Exiles, were doing. He was prepared. Before my father could even start to ignite a revolution, the Duke ordered skilled men to assassinate the Exiles. Us children and the others were kept under ground where we stayed hidden for a week. When we got out, everyone was dead. The women were raped then killed. They were piled on top of one another. The men lay dead on the ground, covered with their own blood. Gica and fourteen children were the only ones who survived. Me and my brother Takeru, my best bud Taichi and his sister Hikari, the three sisters Daphne, Niobe and their baby sister Maia, my pal Syd, Kiyo, Iori, Daisuke, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Wise Gica. We are the fifteen people that survived, the only people existing among the Exiles. Gica taught the girls to weave clothes and sell flowers. Us boys go to the city. We're paid to carry boxes and push carts. 

At the present time, those who couldn't pay the tax are placed in the dungeon to rot by order of the Duke. 

For nine years, I was full of angst and hatred. I wanted to kill the Duke with my own hands. The Exiles might be dead, but it'll be reborn again. I will finish what my father started. I will put the Duke out of the throne.

But what could a couple of nineteen-year-olds do to a powerful Duke? 


	2. The Plan

The Plan

(daybreak, around 5:30)

The clanging of pot and wood rang inside the huts. The sound was made by a tall gangly lad with a bush of brown hair placed on top of his head. He was more commonly known as Taichi, the right-hand man.

"C'mon! Get up! Time to put your energy to work!" he yelled while continuing to do his racket.

After five minutes of yelling and Syd cursing at Tai for being such a pain during mornings, all twelve were lined up outside with a sour look on their faces. Taichi smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

"Morning!" he greeted, showing a row of perfect teeth.

"The sun hasn't risen up yet and you tell us to wake up?!" screeched a tall brunette lass called Mimi. "You are a pain!"

Syd nodded his head. "I told you Tai, I wasn't the only one who thinks so."

Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me that! After all, you said I'm the right hand, I take orders from our pal." He answered.

Taichi stared at his comrades with a sheepish grin. There they were, lined up according to their heights, all facing him. The tallest one, Syd, stood there. His eyes trying hard not to close. Next was Joe, fighting back a yawn. Beside him was Daphne, with the most cruel look on her face glaring at Taichi. Next was Mimi, running a hand on her brown locks, hoping that her precious hair still looks good. Beside her is Niobe, yawning for the tenth time since they stood there. Next stood Izzy, dazed. Followed by Kiyo, a huge frown plastered on her face. She complained she was in a middle of a wonderful dream when Tai woke her up from her fantasy land.

Taichi smirked and looked at TK and Davis, both arguing should stand closer to his sister. Hikari, Tai's sister, stood between them, too sleepy to stop them. Beside them stood Iori, covering his ears with his hands. And the last one was Little Maia, though she refuse to be called Little because she states that she's already a growing lady.

A gentle hand rested on Tai's shoulder. Tai looked behind him and smiled. "Yamato." He said at his blonde comrade.

Yamato stepped beside Taichi and called the others attention. "We need to work early today." Yamato started.

Daphne's dark brown eyes softened upon seeing Yamato. She likes him. She knows him. Daphne knows that standing as a leader for them is a tough job yet Yamato does it like it's something natural for him. "Yamato…" she whispered.

"You see, " Yamato continued, calling his friends to gather round him. "We need to talk later about an important thing. So, we have to finish our works after lunch."

"Is it about the Plan?" Davis asked.

Everybody looked at Yamato with confused looks. They know Yamato was having trouble to decide whether or not they should continue to rebel. It's something dangerous and they're just young adults. Yamato turned his gaze to Davis. "Just be back here at lunch time. Then we would talk about it."

* * *

The Market Place ( in Toulouse)

Mimi sat down beside Maia and sighed. Only three people bought their flowers and pastry. And since they sell their stuff for low prices, their costumer's payment isn't enough to buy them food.

"Mimi, why don't they buy us?" Little Maia asked.

Mimi smiled and shook her head. "You mean, why don't they buy our stuff. Well, you know people these days. They want quality over quantity. They think our stuff is not good enough to suite their needs."

Maia just nodded, though she didn't understand what Mimi just told her. When she looked back, Mimi was now talking to Niobe. Little Maia then stood up and thought of a way to find some costumers. She walked in the busy streets and thankful that she knows the whole of the city. Her black eyes then caught sight of a lady standing in front of a dress shop. She was pretty, with long reddish-brown hair. She approached her and pulled her skirt gently. "Lady?" Maia whispered.

The lady looked down and gasped in surprise. She smiled and crouched down and examined Maia. "What is a pretty little girl doing her all alone, huh?" she asked. Maia smiled. "We sell bread and flowers." Maia said. The lady opened her purse and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the dirt on Maia's face. "Really?"

Maia nodded. "We don't have any costumers and if we don't have any, we wouldn't eat lunch." Maia said, looking at the lady with concern. "Would you please buy? Just one bread please."

The lady smiled, touching the girl's curly black hair. She stood up and looked inside the store and saw her aunt fighting the clerk again. "Okay. Lead me."

* * *

Niobe was now in frantic. Maia is missing and she didn't even notice. She sat beside Gica, who was still playing the lyre. "Oh Gica, if Mimi doesn't find her, my sister would hate me forever." Niobe murmured, biting her fingers in panic. Gica smiled. "Niobe, can you not feel her? Little Maia is coming back."

"Niobe!"

Niobe stood up and saw Maia running towards her. She welcomed her in open arms and let out a sigh. "Don't ever, ever, ever leave without my permission!" Niobe reprimanded. "If Daphne knew this, she'll get very angry." Niobe waved her hand in the air and called Mimi. Mimi walked back to them and smiled at Maia. "Promise me not to frolic around the city without anyone of us knowing it, okay?"

Maia nodded her head and pointed at something. "I found us a costumer."

Mimi and Niobe looked at where Maia is pointing and let their mouth dropped open. The girl, which Mimi thought is a year or so older than her, walked towards them and smiled. She was beautiful and has poise. And by the way she carries herself, she's one of the first class women.

"I'm here to buy some bread and flowers." She said in a very polite tone, unlike other people. Mimi studied the costumer. The girl was taller than her by a few inch, her coat and dress fascinated Mimi.

"That's probably worth a fortune…" Mimi whispered to Niobe.

"It's about 2000 francs, I think…" Niobe answered.

The girl smiled. "How much for two loaves of bread and some flowers?"

Mimi shook her head and got over her little 'fascination'. "50… just 50."

Maia pulled the girl's skirt gently and looked up at her. "It's not that much."

"Maia!" Niobe hissed. "Your hands are dirty. You'll ruin her dress." The girl shook her head and smiled again. "Oh, I don't mind it. Your sister is really sweet." The girl got the paper bag from Mimi and kneeled down in front of Maia.

"You shouldn't run off like that. You made them worried." The girl said to Maia. She then turned her face to Gica, who was playing the lyre. "My mother sang to me the same tune you are playing, madam."

Gica smiled. "Come closer. I will tell you something." The girl approached Gica and held her hand. Gica closed her eyes then looked back. She tightened the hold of the girl's hand and said, "Your destiny is about to open…"

The redhead girl blinked at first, confused at what the old lady said, then stood up giving the payment to Maia. She opened her purse and got her handkerchief out, not noticing a locket that fell from her purse. "Here's something to remember me by." The girl said, giving her clean handkerchief to Maia. 

The girl stood up and nodded her head at Mimi and Niobe. "I hope to see you all soon."

"We will, my lady, we will…" Gica said, as the girl proceeded on her way.

Maia handed the girl's payment to her sister, Niobe. Niobe gasp. "She gave us 500 francs!" she shrieked, poking Mimi on her side.

"What?! That's enough for a week of food!" Mimi answered. Maia looked down and saw the gold locket. "This is hers…" Maia looked around but the girl wasn't there anymore. She smiled and stuffed the locket inside her dress pocket. "I'll give it to her when we see each other again." While Mimi and Niobe were talking about the girl, Daphne appeared with some money she got from joining an archery contest.

"Girls, I brought us 75 francs! Isn't that great?!" she said. Niobe called her and told her about the gorgeous lady earlier.

"She's conceited." Daphne remarked, causing Mimi to disagree. 

"No! She's so kind, polite, so…so… perfect! She's unlike those imbecile first-class people."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "She gave 500 francs because she pities us. She thinks we're so low and that we were born to serve them." Daphne muttered. "It's about lunch time. Let's go back there."

* * *

The Pier

Yamato carried the box of freshly caught tuna and looked at their boss. "Where to?" he asked.

"The left side of the fish market."

Yamato nodded and took a deep breath. He carried twenty boxes this morning, and every box cost 10 francs. So, he'll earn 200 francs today. That's already a lot.

"Hey Yamato."

The blonde looked at Taichi, who was already cleaned up. The blonde nodded his head at Taichi. "You go ahead. This is the last one." Yamato called out.

Taichi nodded and waved his hand. "It better be! We'll wait for you."

Yamato then made his way to the market, which is almost near. He just have to pass the wide street where most first class people come about. Yamato bit his lip. The box is heavy and he feels as if his arm is going numb. He's so busy thinking about the box that he almost crashed into a lady.

"Tú estupid muchacho! Why are you not looking? My god, you smell awful!!" the woman said, whacking Yamato's head with her purse. Yamato looked at the lady apologetically then his eyes turned to the girl accompanying her. "I'm sorry…" Yamato mumbled, still looking at the girl's red wine eyes which were so mesmerizing that he doesn't listen anymore to what the woman is saying to him. She smiled at him then turned to the woman. "Auntie, leave the lad alone. He didn't mean any harm…" 

Her auntie glared at Yamato with disgrace. "Just standing beside a man of low class like you is humiliating…" she hissed, then strolled off. The girl smiled softly trying not to stare too much at his naked upper body. "Don't mind my aunt. I'm sorry for what she said…" she nodded her head, then followed her aunt. Yamato sighed.

"At least one of those first-class knows that low class people like us have feelings…"

* * *

"Where have you been?"

The girl's auntie soon asked when they were already inside their carriage. The girl pointed to the paper bag beside her. "I bought some bread and flowers."

Her aunt snorted. "What will you do with that trash?"

The girl looked at her aunt with wide eyes. "They're not trash. The flowers are really lovely and the bread tastes good."

Her aunt twitched her lips and looked at her dress with disgust. "Look at you! Just look at you, Sora! You're full of dirt and dust. How are you going to present yourself to your fiancé?"

Sora sighed. _Fiancé…_ "I don't want to marry him auntie. I told you I don't love him." She closed her eyes, feeling tears forming. "You should be thankful that among all the beautiful women in this place, he laid his eyes on you. You have a sure future ahead of you." Her auntie answered.

Sora didn't bother to say anything. She glanced outside the carriage and watched the scenery go by. She never wished to be married to a rich man. She never wanted his money. All Sora wanted is to find a peaceful place where she can calm herself from her bad past. _I don't care if I don't have any money at all, I just want to find peace_… she thought.

Sora's parents died simultaneously in a fire nine years ago. Luckily, she survived and was taken in an orphanage where she stayed until she was sixteen years old. Then, her Aunt Francine, her mother's far relative. She worked for her, and everything she earns went to her aunt's pockets. 

Three months ago, her aunt was invited to Lord Pierre's homecoming. Pierre was the Duke's son who studied in Spain. Dressed in nothing but a simple old rose dress, Sora accompanied her aunt. Upon arriving there, Pierre was immediately captivated by Sora's uniqueness and charm. Everyday, Pierre would visit Sora's lair and give her bouquets of different kinds of flowers. Then, one day, he surprised Sora with a beautiful ring, asking her to marry him. Out of the consent and blackmail of her aunt, Sora sadly agreed though she doesn't love the man. 

_"Your destiny is about to open…"_

Sora thought about what the old woman said to her. Can it be that she's talking about her lifetime with Pierre? A small frown appeared on her face. _I'll be a prisoner…_ she thought.

Like it? I've been doing this story during my spare time and when I was experiencing writer's block froom Soulmates and Dreams&Wish. PLs review and tell me if you like it. This is a sorato, of course! Thanks!


End file.
